Challenges Unheard Of
by Cyrus-Oz
Summary: A blind woman seeks her friends through the help of Professor Xaiver, but trouble kicks up when her friends arrive, soon all trust is questioned and identy needs to be known, friends, foes and questioned trust. R&R please
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Caged Fight  
  
She stood by the steel barrel and warmed herself by the fire. Her hair was long and it tight braided dreadlocks, her build was lean and cat like, her eyes were yellow and hawk-like. Her skin was deeply tanned, her complexion, clear and flawless. Her teeth were straight and pearly white with exceptionally sharp fangs.  
The Wolverine stood in the cage gaining money by fighting anyone willing to go into the cage.  
"Do we have any challengers?" the referee shouted into the mike.  
The crowd booed him but no one challenged him.  
"Are you going to let him walk away with your money?"  
She stuck her hands over the flame and rubbed them together. "I'll fight him," she shouted.  
"This isn't a tea party miss-"  
"I bet you all of your money that I can beat him."  
Wolverine looked over at her and arched an eyebrow.  
"Look missy you're not strong enough to fight this man." The referee smiled.  
"What are you afraid that I'm right and you're wrong and I'll win?"  
The referee sized her up. "All right kid, you're on, but don't say I didn't warn you." he smiled evilly and left the cage.  
She pulled off her trench coat and threw it against the side of the cage. She wore baggy black jeans and a tattered black tang top. She raised her hands and balled them into fists.  
Wolverine turned to her and watched her. "I don't fight women."  
She glared at him. "Pussy." She hissed and punched him in the ribs.  
Wolverine doubled over, all breath left him for a long moment. Then he jumped up and threw a punch, she ducked and spun around on the floor and tripped him. He twisted around as he fell and went to kick her, but she jumped over his leg and kicked him in the neck.  
Wolverine jumped up and threw a fake punch, she went to duck and his fist came up in a punch at caught her between her left eye and temple. She twisted around with the force, lashed her leg out and tripped him. She jumped up and kicked him in the head as he fell to his knees, then flat on his face.  
She covered the left side of her face with her hand then looked at her hand; it was covered with blood.  
"Damn it." she hissed.  
The referee came in and looked down at Wolverine then at the girl. "What's your name?"  
She starred at him. "What difference does it make? You own me all your money."  
They bar was silent; everyone was in awe that a teenage girl had beaten the champ, Wolverine.  
Reluctantly, the referee handed her all the money. She threw on her trench coat and walked out of bar.  
A few days later Wolverine ran into Rogue and a few days after that, Liberty Island was the base of attention.  
She watched everything from her television in her little apartment loft. The mutants were coming to be more known to the world, more feared, less accepted. She smiled, how long until one race came out on top? 


	2. A Tale and A Name

Disclaimer: I own no one from the X-Men, Koda and the Odd-Quad are mine. And if anyone is out of character I have only two words for you: Fan Fiction! So leave me alone on that. I have found a new muse and this one is a little better, he doesn't run out on me everything three minutes. So please chill and be patient with me, this is my second fan fiction, Sing the Sorrow was my first, people dubbed it Mary Sueish but hey, I don't care anymore, thank to my viewers who picked me up when I was down. So without further ado here is Chapter One of "Challenges Unheard Of"  
  
A Tale and A Name  
  
Professor Xavier studied her as she stood by the window. Her figure hadn't changed in the past years, still cat like, and though her eyes still looked hawk like they saw nothing.  
"Why did you come here?" The Professor asked.  
"I was told you can find people through your Cerebro. Is this true?"  
"Yes."  
"I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to use it to locate some people for me Professor Xavier."  
"What kind of people?"  
"Mutants, I need to know if they also made it out of the mission."  
"What mission?"  
She went ridged. "The mission we were assigned to by the government." She sighed. "There are a lot of people enthralled by our powers Professor, and there are a lot of people afraid of our power, but you know that."  
"Yes."  
"Well, even though there are government officials who oppose us, there are some who say if we are trained properly we can be used to infiltrate the enemies base and get information of moves planned or strikes readied against us."  
"I've heard of this before." Professor Xavier nodded remembering Oz and Degas.  
Things hadn't worked out with Oz and Logan. She still felt as if she didn't belong, so she sent her brother with Logan and they came back to the school while she took her bags and new motorcycle and started to scour the earth for her place in the world. She wrote long emails to the both of them, she did love Logan, but more as a brother, and he felt the same way.  
"Yes, of course you have." The woman said. "I was raised and trained on a facility base. My friends and me were trained to become spies, but the government changed their minds and we were sent off into the world to live. We became street fighters, got our money that way. We lived together, we were always together, and we only trusted each other. But a couple of years ago, the government sought us out again for an emergency mission. There was talk of a terrorist group somewhere in America, biding their time until a signal was given. They needed to know what that signal was, so we were sent to the Middle East to seek out the information.  
"We were the Odd-Quad, Jak, our telepathic, telekinetic fiend." She smiled. "Jackson, our planner slash fighter, he could manipulate electricity, Satine, a morph, much like Mystique, could be anyone, could use their powers while in their form, and then there was me. I was in charge of diversion and back up fighting."  
"And what is your mutation?" Professor Xavier asked.  
"Colossus can turn his entire body into living, organic metal,"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I can do the same thing, only not my entire body, just my bones, and it isn't just any steel, it's adamantium. My bones can turn into sheer adamantium. The government liked it, they also created claws, like Wolverine's, but mine don't come out of my body, it is a mechanic brace that fits on my right wrist."  
Professor Xavier nodded. "I see."  
"So we went in, everything was going perfectly at first, then after we got what we needed, we somehow triggered an alarm and hundreds of sentries came running out. They were prepared for us, we were set up, they didn't have guns, or any firearms! They had chemicals. buckets of chemicals and sponges saturated in them. We knew we had been double crossed by the man who got us in, in the first place! So we blitzed it. We split up and swore that we'd reunite in America if we could." She shook her head and looked down. "I fled out the west wing passage, they were right on my heels, I could feel them breathing down my neck. I ran into a dead end, so I spun around, letting the mechanic claws, which by the way, were also made of adamantium, fall out of their sheath and lock into place." She shook her head again, rubbing her eyes. "What good it did," she said barely audible.  
"What happen?"  
She raised her head and seemed to stare out into the starry night. "I fought, what else could I have done? There was only on the in the group whom had chased me that had a bucket. So I fought those who did not have any weapons. They were strong, I'm convinced that some of them were mutants; no human could be as string as some of them I fought. Finally most of them were dead, only one remained, the one with the bucket. He threw the sponge right at me, I went to block it, but I missed and it hit me in the forehead, I could feel the chemicals seep into my left eye, it hurt like hell, but I was already blind in that eye, so it didn't matter and I charged him. He was scared and he threw the bucket at me. Now that I think back on it, if I hadn't of." she chocked on her words. "He threw the bucket at me, I raised my hand to block it, the bucket hit my claws, ripping apart like a hot knife in butter," she smiled vaguely. "Yes, that is the right metaphor, I gasped right at that moment, I looked as my claws rip through that bucket faster then anything, and then at the chemicals, that was the last thing I ever saw was the yellowish liquid of the chemicals splash right into my face and my right eye. The pain was more then anything I have ever bared before. I felt it as it destroyed my nerves and shattered my vision like shards of glass that fall into murky waters. then everything went black, and I was blind." She lowered her head, her shoulders quivered. "I ran. What else could I have done? I knew if I were caught I would either be tortured or killed. I don't know how I made it out, but I did. I was helped out of the country by the American government and I was given medical attention. But what could they do for me? The chemicals had already done their damage, I was blind, I'd never see again."  
Professor Xavier nodded. "That's horrible."  
"I honed in on my other senses, smelling, hearing. everything was heightened, but only out of survival." She turned and leaned back on the wall. "I need to know if the others got out, I need to know if they are alive. Please Professor Xavier, I'll pay you if I have too!" she reached for her wallet.  
"No, I'll see if they are alive, you do not have to pay. I only ask one thing in return."  
"Anything." She said desperately.  
"Tell me your name."  
She slid to the floor and pulled her knees up and rested her head on her arms. "Professor Xavier, do you think me rude?"  
"No, never-"  
"Improper?"  
"No."  
"I know my manners sir, if I had a name, I would have told you."  
"What?"  
"I do not have a name."  
"What did your friends call you?"  
"They never called me anything. If they needed my attention they would whistle or snap their fingers. That's it, I would always look at them when they needed me."  
Professor Xavier nodded. "Would you like a name?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed and leaned back. "I never thought about it guess. Oh that sounds so pathetic I know, I'm nineteen and I have never thought about giving myself a name." She chuckled.  
Professor Xavier shook his head and smiled then frowned. "Something else happened to you when the chemicals entered your body."  
She stopped chuckling and lowered her head again. "Yes, it entered my bloodstream, whenever medicine is given to me, the chemicals from the attack cancel it out and my body rejects it. When I am sick, I have to deal with it until it passes, there is nothing I can do about it, there is nothing anyone can do about it."  
Professor Xavier narrowed his eyes then turned. "You are more then welcomed to stay the night here, in the morning I will tell you everything about what I have seen through Cerebro."  
"Thank you Professor." She pushed herself up. "Thank you so much."  
"Kurt will take you to a room."  
Just then she felt the presence of another mutant. He offered out his hand and she took it, momentarily startled by the fact there were only three fingers.  
"Hello," Kurt said in his German/Russian accent.  
"Hello." She smiled back at him as he led her down the hall and into a room.  
"You'll be comfortable in this room," he said. "It was my first room."  
She let him guide her to the bed where she sat down. "Was it?"  
"Yes."  
"And what is your power?"  
He smiled. "I am a teleporter."  
"You only have three fingers."  
"Yes, three fingers, two toes."  
"An alien?" she smiled.  
"No, well, if you saw me, you'd think so."  
She raised her head. "Describe yourself to me."  
He sat next to her. "I am blue."  
"Sad?"  
"No, literally blue, my skin color is blue, and I have angelic marks carved onto my skin, one for every sin. My hair is short, black and it stands up."  
"Spiky?"  
"Yes." He nodded. "My eyes are yellow, my teeth are pointed but white and I have a tail."  
"You sound very cute."  
He chuckled. "Thank you, you are very cute as well."  
She blushed. She had cut her hair short so it fell around her neck. It was black and straight, with silver highlights. Her teeth were still perfectly straight and white. She hadn't changed so much.  
"So you have a name?" he asked.  
"No, I don't."  
"What is your ethnicity?"  
She smiled at him. "Now that is a question I have never heard before."  
"I am sorry if it is a rude question-"  
"No," she shook her head. "It's just, no one has ever asked me that." She leaned her head back. "I'm half Native American Indian half Russian."  
"You should have a name."  
"Like what?"  
"How about Koda?"  
"Koda." She repeated in a whisper. "I like that." She nodded. "Thanks Kurt. Koda."  
He stood up, took her hand and kissed it. "Good night Koda."  
"Good night Kurt." She chuckled and heard him teleport away. She leaned back onto the bed and thought about her new name. "Koda." She laughed. "I like it." 


	3. Classes and Coming Friends

Two  
  
Koda felt her way down the hall the next morning. She wore baggy, blue jean with the knees cut and a black spaghetti strap, skintight tang top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with loose strands that fell in front of her face. She wore black, thin, wrap around shades and black boots that buckled over her ankles.  
She heard someone coming and stopped to listen. When they were a few feet in front of her she dropped her hand from the wall and smiled.  
"Can you tell me where Professor Xavier's room is?" she asked.  
"It's right there." The voice said.  
"Can you be more specific?"  
"What are you?" the voice was irritable. "Bli-"  
"Blind?" Koda cut in quickly. "Yes actually."  
The person gasped. "I am so sorry."  
Koda laughed lightly. "It's okay, I was sort of expecting that."  
"I'm Rogue." The girl shook Koda's hand.  
"Koda," she smiled.  
"I'm so sorry, I just broke up with my boyfriend, he's so," she growled. "He thinks it's all about kissing and stuff like that."  
"You don't kiss him?"  
"I can't." Rouge sighed. "When people touch my skin I absorb their power, their life force if I keep flesh contact with them long enough I'd kill them."  
"That must be a bummer."  
"You have no idea." Rogue lead her into the Professor's room and shook Koda's hand again. "Again, I am sorry."  
Koda nodded and heard the door close.  
"Problems?" Professor Xavier asked.  
"Always, apparently Rogue broke up with her boyfriend and it is hurting her."  
"Ah yes, Bobby still doesn't understand that love is more then it appears."  
Koda shrugged. "So last night when Kurt took me to a room, he named me."  
"Oh?" the Professor already knew this but he let her continue.  
"Koda, how about that? Koda is my new name."  
"I think it is a wonderful name." He smiled. "So about your friends."  
Koda felt her way to a sofa and sat down. "Yes?" she looked worried and concerned. "Are they alive?"  
"They are alive."  
She smiled and fell back into the softness of the sofa. "Thank God." She felt like dancing and shouting for joy, but she contained herself. "Where are they?"  
"Jackson is in St. Petersburg, but he is fixing to move here. He is not injured in any way and he is coming back to America to look for the Odd- Quad. He stayed there in Eurasia because he was captured in the mission."  
"Oh no," she got worried again. "What did they do to him?"  
"They tortured him for information or the whereabouts of the Odd- Quad, but he said nothing, then he escaped, kept low in St. Petersburg and is now coming back."  
"What about Jak?"  
"Jak is in Albuquerque, he is working for a construction site. He lives with Satine who works as an erotic escort."  
Koda laughed outright. "She would, she's always had the body for that line of work."  
"They have been looking for you, they have had leads but Jak is convinced that you have locked your mind to him, he can't reach you."  
Koda shook her head. "He never could get to me with his powers."  
"Everyone wants to be reunited," Professor Xavier smiled. "I can send out the jet and get them."  
Koda lit up. "Would you really do that for me Professor?"  
"Of course I would Koda." He smiled. The door behind Koda opened.  
"Professor,"  
"Scott,"  
Scott Summers looked down at Koda. "Hello." He said to her. "Nice shades."  
"Thank you." she smiled.  
"Professor, Logan is back from his escapade."  
Professor Xavier nodded. "Very well."  
Scott wanted to say more but held himself in light of Koda's presence. Then he turned on his heels and left the room.  
"Scott and Logan never got along." Professor Xavier explained.  
"I see," Koda smiled. "So you'll do that?"  
"Yes."  
She smiled then went into thought. "But why would you do all of this for me Professor? Are you truly such a good man that you would do anything for a fellow mutant?"  
Professor Xavier sighed then nodded. "Yes Koda, that is it exactly."  
She arched an eyebrow then shrugged. "Thank you."  
"In the mean time, you are more then welcomed to attend classes here. I understand that you want to learn music?"  
"The violin." She nodded.  
"Well, we have a tutor here who can help you. I'll talk with him and he'll teach you to learn by sound."  
Koda jumped up. "Professor! You really are a the greatest man!"  
He laughed. "I am happy to know that."  
  
Kurt came by the Professor's room and took Koda to see Storm who set up a list of classes Koda would be taking.  
"You'll be learning Brail with a special tutor Professor Xavier called in just for you. His name is Professor Lighter, he'll teach you Brail in the living room at eight o'clock. Then you'll be in History with me, Kurt has that class, would you walk her to that class Kurt?"  
"Of course."  
"Good, then you'll have medical lessons with Dr. Grey in the lower levels. Rogue has that class; I'll have her take you there. Then it is lunch, after that you'll have Physics with Professor Xavier and then Professor Tawny with violin. After classes there is a training facility in the lower levels where you can train to fight again. Are you still a fighter?"  
"I haven't fought ever since I lost my sight."  
Storm smiled. "Well, we can help you learn to fight again, and I hear your friends are coming in as well?"  
"Yes."  
"They can help you brush up on your fighting too."  
Koda smiled. "I never knew life could be so good," Storm and Kurt chuckled. "For the blind." She added without them hearing.  
  
"That'll be all for today," Professor Xavier said. "I'll expect your chapter outline on my desk by Friday."  
The students stood up and headed for the door.  
"Oh, Koda,"  
"Yes Professor?" she turned around.  
"Your friend are coming in this afternoon, so if you want to miss your training lesson for today it'll be quite alright."  
Koda smiled. "Are they really?"  
"Yes."  
"Goodness," she smiled. "Professor, I don't know how to thank you, you've done so much for me and it's only my second day here."  
"How are your classes going?"  
"Great, they are a little hard, but at least I can record the lessons, oh, by the way, thank you for the tape recorder and walking stick."  
"You're welcome." He smiled.  
She grabbed her walking stick and turned around. Professor Xavier watched her as she made it down the hall and into the living room again for violin lessons. He frowned then returned to his desk.  
Koda picked up the violin as if it was a precious child. She felt its outline then tucked it into her neck and rested her chin on the padded piece.  
"Good," Professor Tawny patted Koda's shoulder. "Here's the bow. Have you ever played before?"  
"No, but I have had dreams of playing." Koda answered.  
"Well, let's see if your dreams have taught you anything first."  
"Alright." Koda said and sat on a stool. She thought for a moment. In her dreams she played a song she heard from a movie called Queen of the Damned. In the movie a gypsy girl named Sophia was playing the violin.  
Koda breathed deeply then pulled the bow across the strings and dove into the song she had heard from the movie. Her hands danced across the stings and bars as the music poured out of the small wooden instrument.  
Professor Xavier wheeled into the living room with a look of shock. "You can play?"  
Startled Koda almost dropped the violin but quickly caught it before it even reached her lap. "Professor Xavier?"  
Professor Tawny sat on the couch laughing lightly. "I've never heard of dreams teaching someone to play an instrument."  
Professor Xavier looked at her. "Excuse me?"  
"I asked her if she has ever play the violin and she said only in her dreams and this is what her dreams have taught her it is extraordinary, but very good!"  
Koda smiled, raised to the violin to her chin again and played. The music flowed down into the halls, seeping into classrooms and snatching the attention of many students and Professors.  
The sound of an incoming jet made her stop with a start. She lowered the violin and inclined her head a little and listened intently.  
"Ah, their here early." Professor Xavier said. "Come Koda, your friends are landing."  
Koda handed Professor Tawny the violin and held onto the Professor's chair and they left for the garage in the lower levels.  
Koda stood behind Professor Xavier at the entrance of the garage and waited. The hatch of the jet opened and he heard footsteps file out.  
"Logan, I didn't know you decided to go on this little pick up." Professor Xavier said.  
"Yeah, I needed something to-" he stopped and starred at Koda.  
Koda felt his eyes upon her, and not in a friendly manner.  
"I know you," he said. "You're that girl from Lofland City."  
Koda arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Yeah, do you want a rematch?"  
Logan took two steps forward then was pushed to the side by Satine running to Koda.  
"Your alive!" she shrieked. "Your alive!"  
Jak and Jackson also ran over to her shouting with joy.  
She hugged them all in turn and smiled and nodded.  
"So what happened?" Jackson asked. "How'd you guys get out?"  
"It was hell!" Satine growled. "Those damn sentries kept throwing sponges at us, then tried to splash us with whatever was in the buckets-"  
"Chemicals." Koda said.  
"What?"  
"It was a blend of different chemicals in the buckets."  
"You saw it?" Jak asked.  
"Yeah, it was the last thing I saw."  
Satine gasped. "What happened?"  
Koda explained what had happened after they had blitzed it. Jak reached over and took off her shades and looked into her eyes.  
"Funny," he said. "You don't look blind."  
"Yeah, but I can see worth beans." She shut her mouth and blinked. She didn't want to say 'beans' she meant to say shit.  
No foul Language. She heard the Professor say in her head.  
"Sorry." She muttered in a low voice.  
"What about the rest of you?" Jackson asked. "Jak, how did you get out?"  
"I took the East Wing Passage and I guess that passage turns into the North Passage because Satine and I collided with each other, then we turned on the sentries and we tore our way out of there."  
Satine nodded. "Yeah, as hard as it was, I have to admit it was fun."  
"What about you Jackson?" Koda asked. "What happened to you?"  
"I took the South Passage, but that's where they had all come from in the beginning, I guess more were called up to help capture us and I ran right into them. I fought off as many as I could, but they overwhelmed me and I was taken to a holding cell. I was tortured for information, but only for a couple of weeks. When they were moving me to a different cell I broke away and I got out. Then I went to St. Petersburg, I felt that if I made a break to go back to America, they'd catch me again. So I bided my time in St. Petersburg."  
Satine hugged him. "You should have called us, we'd have come over and helped."  
"Thing is I didn't know where you all were, I wasn't sure if they had caught you or if you all had escaped." He shrugged. "I was in the dark."  
The Professor cleared his throat and they all looked over at him. "If you'd all follow me, we can talk in my office."  
Koda put her hand on Jak's shoulder and let him lead her. They went upstairs and into the Professor's office and relaxed on the sofa.  
"What is you next move Koda?" he asked.  
"Who's Koda?" Jak asked.  
"I am." Koda said. "I have a name now."  
"Koda." Satine said. "That's a nice name."  
Koda nodded, then put her attention back on Professor Xavier. "I don't know, I want to stay here, I like it here."  
Jackson looked around. "What is this place?"  
"It's my school for gifted youngsters."  
"Mutant High, as one boy put it in History class." Koda smiled.  
"Ah," Jackson nodded. "You know," he looked over at his friends. "We never did go to school."  
Jak laughed. "Professor Xavier right?"  
"Yes,"  
"Would it be alright if we stayed here and attended your school?"  
"I don't see why not." Professor Xavier smiled. "In fact I think that is a wonderful idea. Just let me get some information on you." he typed into his computer and looked up at the kids. "Let me start with Satine."  
She smiled at him. "Okay,"  
Koda swelled with joy, she had her family back, she had the school, and she was happy again. 


	4. A Plan To Fight Again

A Plan to Fight Again  
  
"Satine is seventeen, Jak is eighteen and Jackson and Koda are both nineteen." Professor Xavier said to Jean. "They were raised at Callaghan Manor, a research training facility in northern Montana. They weren't told what they were being trained for, and as with Oz, it was the way of life. When they were let go when the government changed their minds about the whole operation, they moved to Los Angeles then to San Francisco then they were called in again. Then they were split apart."  
"What are their powers?" she asked.  
"Jak is telepathic and telekinetic, Jackson can manipulate electricity, Satine is a morph, and Koda can turn her bones into adamantium when she needs to, like when Colossus turns himself into living steel."  
"I see." Jean nodded.  
"Her sense were heightened out of survival after she lost her vision. Now that they are together, they are only going to be social amongst themselves, they don't trust a lot of people, so don't expect them to be jovially around others."  
"I understand."  
"Koda and Logan have met before, in Lofland City, in a fighting match. Logan still seems to be a little mad about his loss; I think there might be a rematch sometime. Don't let them be alone together if it can be helped. Koda's friends are going to teach her to fight again, I don't think she is going to go into our training facility until she feels comfortable fighting with her friends."  
"Alright." Jean nodded. "So pretty much the Odd-Quad are going to be joined at the hips?"  
"Yes," Professor Xavier smiled. "But give them time to get use to this place. Are their schedules all set out?"  
"Yes," she opened a folder she had on her lap. "Satine has Biology, English, History, Physics and art. Jak has History, English, Auto Tech, Medical Science and Geography. Jackson has Auto Tech, History, then English, Physics after lunch and art."  
"Good." Professor Xavier nodded. "And you are taking them to the mall to go shopping tonight right?"  
"Yes I am." She nodded.  
"All right, thank you Jean."  
Jean nodded, stood up and left the room. Moments later Logan walked in.  
"Good evening Logan."  
"Professor, what is that girl doing here?"  
"She's attending school."  
"I see," he looked around.  
"If there is anything foul between you and Koda settle it some other time."  
Logan took a deep breath and left the room.  
  
They entered the mall and headed straight for the Hot Topic. Koda stood by Jean and thought for a moment.  
"Can you help me out?" she asked Jean.  
"Of course."  
"I know what I need, but I cannot see," she shrugged. "Can you get it?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Three pairs of baggy black jeans."  
Jean looked at a pair. "These are expensive."  
"Yeah, but they are damn comfortable." Any three."  
"What size?"  
"Oh, don't worry about the size, just make sure they are big."  
Jean nodded. "Alright."  
"Are they selling black boots that look like this?" she raised her foot and shoed her boots that buckled over the ankle.  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Can you ask for size nines?"  
Jean waved to an employee and asked for the size.  
"They only come in men's sizes." He warned her.  
Koda nodded. "Size nine."  
He nodded and ran to back and retrieve the boots.  
"Do you also sell Caterpillar Dress shoes?" Koda asked him.  
"Yes." He nodded. "Size nine?"  
"Please?" she smiled.  
He handed her the box a few moments later.  
"Anything else?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah, I need some tang tops."  
"What kind?"  
"Black spaghetti strap, but we have to go to Anchor Blue for those. And I also need to pick up some thread and a couple of needles."  
Satine browsed the CD selection and pulled out a few CDs then trotted to the register. Koda waited by the entrance of the store with her bags.  
"Man, I haven't been shopping in a month." Jak said joining Koda by the front. "It's fun."  
Jackson joined them with his bags. "Jeans, shirts, boots, shoes, do we ever vary from this buying list?"  
"I do." Satine chimed.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Koda said sarcastically.  
"CDs, AFI, Linkin Park and Disturbed."  
"And?" Jak asked.  
"And the usual." She looked in her bag. "Shirts, jeans, boots, shoes."  
Koda laughed as they walked further down the mall and came upon Anchor Blue where Satine and Koda bought more tang tops.  
"Wait, we need to stop at the GAP." Satine said.  
"Why?" Jackson asked.  
"A woman can never be without too much underwear."  
"Okay!" Jackson turned away. "I didn't need to know."  
"Eh," Jak shrugged. "I can buy some new boxers."  
Jackson nodded. "Me too I suppose."  
They made one last stop to buy underwear and socks then they returned to the school.  
  
Koda leaned against the wall that surrounded the school grounds. The Odd-Quad all stood there, passing around a cigarette and talking of what they had been up to these past couple of years after the blitz.  
"Life wasn't easy, I'll give it that." Koda said. "Being blind and alone. I hated it, there wasn't a day that didn't go by where I wanted so much to be back with you all."  
"Same here." Jackson said blowing out a jet of smoke. "Every damn day I yearned to be back with the quad. Nothing felt right without you guys."  
"Must have been tough." Jak said. "Satine and I stayed together after we got out, we kept looking for you two, but we never got anything stable."  
"But we are back together now, that's all that matters."  
"Yeah," they all said in unison.  
"And we have a home," Jackson smiled looking over at the mansion. "This Professor Xavier, he's a cool man."  
"Yeah," Koda sighed. "There's something about him though."  
"What?" Jak asked.  
"I don't know, I feel all relaxed when I am around him. I only get that feeling when I am around you three, but now I feel it around him."  
"Is he all great?" Satine asked.  
"Who knows?" Koda took a long drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke out of her nose. "All I know is it is weird, but I can't place the feeling."  
Jackson shrugged. "Well, we better go in."  
Satine took the last drag and snubbed the cigarette out. "Classes in the morning."  
"This'll be fun." Jak smiled. "Finally going to school."  
They turned to head inside, but Koda stopped and turned toward the forest.  
"Did you hear that guys?"  
They turned back to her.  
"What?" Jackson asked.  
Koda took a couple of steps toward the forest, stopped and inclined her head. "I thought I heard something."  
They all listened intently.  
"There's nothing Koda." Jackson said.  
Koda whiffed at the air. "No, something is out there."  
Satine squinted at the forest. "She's right, something is out there."  
Jak and Jackson squinted, a shadow moved then fled from their vision further into the forest.  
"Holy shit!" Jak stepped back. "What the hell was that thing?"  
Koda listened. "It's gone, whatever it was."  
"But what was it?" Jak demanded.  
"We should tell the professor." Satine said.  
"Yes," Koda nodded. "Let's go."  
  
After telling the Professor what they heard and saw they returned to Koda's room where they all resided. Koda sat on the bed and took out her new jeans.  
"That was freaky." She said.  
"Professor said he knew that something was out there, but he didn't know what." Satine took out her jeans and cut the waist.  
"We should have followed it." Jackson said.  
"Follow it?" Jak snorted. "That thing could be a vicious killer and you wanted to follow it? Hmm?"  
"Don't be a wimp Jak." Jackson muttered hemming his jeans.  
"It wouldn't have been to hard now that you think about it." Koda said sewing her jean waists. "I mean, Jak you just had to hold it with your telekinesis and then Jackson could have stunned it with a bold of lightening and if it was really dangerous he could have killed it."  
Jak nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right Koda, but. what was it?"  
Satine looked out the window. "Who knows, but I have a feeling it'll be back soon."  
"Then we'll just have to learn to fight again, then fight it." Koda said as if it was nothing.  
"But you're blind Koda." Jak said.  
"So what? You can help me."  
"How? Satine asked.  
"Teach me to fight again, all of you, will you please teach me to fight again? Be my eyes." Koda smiled. "Jak, tell me what to do telepathically."  
"But I can't reach you with my telepathy."  
"Then we'll work on that, for now, Jack and Satine can help me by shouting out what I should do."  
"And who will you fight?" Jak asked.  
"Well," she smiled. "Your multitalented right? I'll fight you slowly while you try to pierce my mind."  
Jak rolled his eyes. "You just would suggest that."  
They laughed for a long minute.  
"Then we'll start tomorrow after classes."  
"Alright then, after classes." Jackson nodded. "This'll be tough Koda, you know that, it'll be long and tedious."  
"I know." She smiled. "That's why I suggested it." 


	5. New Ways

New Ways  
  
The afternoon was gray, a spring storm was rolling in, and they were due for rain any moment. Every went inside for shelter before the rain hit, yet the Odd-Quad stated outside and trained.  
Satine set a large umbrella up and placed a boom box under it. "Okay, Disturbed, AFI or Linkin Park?"  
"AFI." Koda shouted. "Track six, 'Girls not Grey'."  
Satine nodded and did so. The music exploded and Jak stood in front of Koda ready to attack.  
"You're not going to get this the first time Koda, don't be expecting to." Jackson hollered.  
"I'm not." She answered. "As long as I land at least one punch, I'm fine."  
"All right then." Jackson sat with Satine under the umbrella. "Begin!"  
Jak lashed out, punching her in the side of the stomach, she stumbled back and heard him coming again.  
"Drop kick!" Jackson shouted.  
Koda dropped to the ground and swept her foot out and felt it connect with Jak's leg. He fell, but right on top of her.  
"Jak!" she laughed. "Get off."  
"Sorry about that Koda." He chuckled and got up. "Ready again?"  
"Yeah." She got up and readied herself.  
"Again!" Satine shouted.  
Jak rushed at her and leapt into a spin kick.  
"Duck!" Satine shouted and Koda dropped to the ground again.  
"High kick from there!" Jackson ordered.  
Koda stamped her hands on the ground and threw her legs in the air in a kick but she felt nothing.  
"Almost!" Jak said. "If it had been a little to the left." He was behind her.  
She spun around on her own accord, lashing her legs out, kicking him in the gut.  
"No fair." He squirmed and threw a punch. It connected with shoulder and she fell back to the ground.  
The music pounded in her ears and the rain began to pour. She jumped up again and kicked out, connecting with Jak's leg. He fell to his knees, but spun around and kicked her off her feet.  
She fell back into a puddle of mud and crawled to all fours coughing.  
Jak grabbed her stomach and shoulder and spun her around. Before she hit the ground she grabbed his arms and pulled him over her so she landed on him.  
"How'd you do that." He spat mud out of his mouth.  
Satine laughed and Jackson cheered.  
Jak jumped up, throwing Koda off him. He grabbed her leg and pulled her in the mud toward him.  
"Spin kick!" Jackson shouted.  
Koda pushed herself up on her arms and threw her left leg over her right and felt her heel connect with his jaw. In a reflex Jak grabbed her other leg throwing her off balance and she landed hard on her back knocking the wind out of her.  
Jak let her go and she sat up trying to catch her breath. She crouched down beside her and patted her shoulder.  
"Enough for today love." He said softly. "Sorry about that, reflex."  
She coughed and got air back into her lungs. "I know, reflex."  
He helped her up and led her to the umbrella. Jackson stood up, Satine turned off the music and they headed back inside.  
As they walked in through the front they laughed about it.  
"You have to admit though," Satine began. "For a first time to fight like that, she did pretty good."  
Jak rubbed his jaw. "Right, let's trade places you and me, then you say it again."  
Jackson laughed. "Come on Jak," he slapped his back. "You can't be that hurt, Koda is just a blind chick."  
"A blind chick with one hell of a kick!" Jak retaliated.  
Koda laughed. "Was I that good?"  
"No you were horrible!" Satine said. "Yes you were that good! You were even better!"  
"Koda," a voice said behind them as they walked down the hall.  
They turned and Koda took a step toward the voice. "Professor Xavier."  
"I saw you four outside," he started. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable in the lower level training facility?"  
Koda shook her head. "No, outside is fine. Thanks anyway Professor."  
He nodded, wanting to say something more but stopped. "Very well then. Keep up the good work, see you all at dinner."  
They bid farewell and headed back to their room.  
"I got dibs on the shower." Koda said pulling mud out of her hair. "Can you help Satine?"  
"Yeah," she said and followed Koda into the bathroom.  
Koda started the water and felt for the temperature.  
"Your towels are right here, you clothes are right under it." Satine said. "Good job Koda."  
Koda smiled. "Thanks Satine."  
Satine smiled and walked out. Koda striped and stepped into the shower. "I was pretty damn good."  
  
The next morning at breakfast, the Odd-Quad sat at the end of the table talking about how to improve on Koda's fighting.  
"This is good," Jak said. "I mean, she is fighting again after how long?"  
"Too long." Koda said and bit into a slice of jammed toast. "Far too long."  
"Don't talk with your mouth open." Jackson said.  
"I think she is doing great," Satine said. "But if we are ever to go up against someone outside the Odd-Quad, we'll need to come up with something better, if we shout out with she has to do then they'll know as well and they'll block her every move."  
"That's why I said have Jak tell me telepathically." Koda said, waving her hand for emphasis. "If he can tap into my mind then it should be okay."  
"But what if I am not there?" Jak asked. "Or what if someone taps into my mind and gets to you through me?"  
Koda clicked her tongue then shrugged. "So what do you suggest? That I get psychic?"  
"Could you do that?" Jak asked earnestly.  
Koda turned her head as if to look at him. "If I could, I'd be one hell of a fighter."  
"If you could though, it would be awesome." Jackson nodded.  
"Yeah," Koda admitted. "It would be, but I can't just grow powers and release them. I have my mutation, we'll worry about that bridge when we come to it."  
"Better to think of it now." A voice said behind them. Professor Xavier wheeled up to the table and smiled at them. "Good morning."  
"Morning Professor." They said.  
"How is everything?"  
"Great," Satine smiled. "Everything is just great."  
"Good to hear It." he smiled and began to wheel away. "Have a good day."  
"You too Professor." Jackson said.  
"Maybe," Koda leaned in. "We could work on heightening my senses even more and then trying to fight them by smelling and hearing?"  
Jackson shook his head. "No, taking the time to heighten your senses would take time. Time we don't have."  
"What do you mean 'time we don't have'?" Jak asked a little worried.  
"I feel something coming. That thing we saw in the forest, I have this feeling it'll be back, and if it is, what happens if it fights us?"  
"Why would it fight us?" Satine asked. "What did we do?"  
"We worked for the government." Jackson said in a hushed voice.  
The Odd-Quad looked down at their plates in silence for a long moment.  
"What if we talk to the Professor about this problem?" Jak asked.  
"Oh, so, so now it's a problem?" Koda asked in a mock shock and disgust. "Am I am problem?"  
"You always were." Satine said and laughed.  
"Fine, I see how it is." Koda turned away. "I think I'll just turn my head this way."  
Jackson put his arm over her shoulder. "It's okay, I still love you."  
She turned back and hugged him, sticking her tongue out at Satine.  
Logan watched them from the other end of the room. He stabbed at his eggs absent mindlessly.  
"Logan," Kurt whispered. "Are you alright?"  
"I've been better." Logan answered.  
Kurt looked over at Koda and smiled.  
  
Koda threw down her book in frustration. "I don't get it!"  
Professor Lighter sighed. "It's only your second day Koda," his patience was being treaded. "I'm not expecting you to get it like that." He snapped his fingers. "Brail is going to take a while to get Koda, but you'll get it, you'll understand it. You just have to take it slowly and one day at a time, open your mind to it, understand it."  
"All I feel are bumps on a piece of paper." She said in an aggravated tone.  
Professor Lighter covered his face with his hands. "Okay, let's go back to the alphabet."  
Koda ran her hand through her already tousled hair. "Okay."  
  
Koda sat outside in the warm sun at lunchtime listening to her recorder to her lectures from her History and Medical Science classes.  
"Interesting listening." A voice said. "Hi, I'm Bobby."  
Koda felt the shift of weight in the seat as he sat next to her on the bench.  
"Hello Bobby, I'm Koda."  
He nodded. "So are you really blind?"  
"You'd never know it if you saw my eyes." She smiled. "Yes, I'm blind."  
"But I saw you fighting yesterday, you fight like a demon."  
"Hmm, then I must have been a devil when I wasn't blind."  
"You mean you weren't blind all your life?"  
"No, it is a recent development." She sighed. "Professor Xavier is having me learn Brail, I swear, it might have been easier to learn when I was younger, but I am nineteen! I cannot learn as easily as I use too."  
"You're nineteen?"  
"How old did you think I was?"  
"Seventeen, eighteen at most."  
She shook her head. "Nope, I am nineteen, my birthday was three months ago."  
"What is it like fighting like you do?"  
"It's fun but-" she stopped, jumped up from her seat and inclined her head.  
"What is it?"  
"Shh," she said listening intently. "Jak!"  
Just then a shadow broke free from the forest and scaled the school wall. It was tall and swaddled in a thick black cloak.  
It charged Koda, but before it reached it her, a bolt of lightening sprung from the ground beneath it and stunned it. It fell to the ground, rolled a few feet and sprung to its feet again and rushed at Koda. Bobby pulled her toward him and the shadow narrowly missed her. It turned on its heels stumbling back a few feet, but rushed at her again.  
Jak ran out of the cafeteria and saw it charge her.  
Koda leapt into a spin kick, knocking the shadow the to the ground. It got back up and she dropped to the ground and swept her foot out kicking it off its feet.  
The shadow rolled away from her and stood up. It studied her then turned and ran off, scaling the wall and fleeing into the forest.  
The Odd-Quad joined Koda asking what had happened.  
"I don't know." Koda said.  
The students began to crowd around, but they kept their distance.  
"All of a sudden I saw the thing and myself, as if I was standing by the building watching."  
"But I was standing by the building watching." Jak said.  
They all looked at him then at Koda.  
"I think we better have a talk with the Professor." Koda said and they walked off, the crowd parting quickly for them. 


	6. Fighting Again

Fighting Again  
  
"It seems to me," Professor Xavier started. "That when Jak saw the creature rushing you, his need to tell you how to fight him opened a door that allowed him to project the image of you and the creature, enabling you to see it for yourself and fight him like that."  
"Wow." Jak smiled.  
"But why isn't he doing it now?" Koda asked. "I can't see images now."  
"It may only happen when you are fighting." Professor Xavier nodded. "The want to protect you and help you, maybe that is the only time the door is open to the images." He thought for a moment. "If you are willing to test this theory, we can go into the lower levels and test it out."  
Koda shook her head. "People talk about the facility in class, they say you guys practice with holograms."  
"Yes they do." Professor nodded.  
"If I fought one," she continued. "I wouldn't feel myself hitting it."  
"That's true."  
"And I need to feel the contact."  
"Why?"  
Koda shrugged. "To be sure of myself."  
Satine looked at Jackson. "She can fight me."  
Jackson looked over at Koda. "Okay, let's say you get all this down, what happens if- and heaven forbid- Jak isn't there to help you because he's, uh-"  
"Done in?" Jak said looking over at him.  
Jackson shrugged. "Yeah."  
Professor Xavier shrugged. "Koda's not telepathic, so if that was to occur, Koda would also be done in unless she heard her opponent."  
"But to heighten her senses to that level," Jackson said. "Would take a great deal of time."  
"Not necessarily." Professor Xavier said. "There are ways to heighten her senses, chemicals, when placed in the body, have been known to trigger heightened senses and-"  
"Just one problem Professor," Koda sighed. "My body doesn't accept anything anymore, medicine is a form of chemical, so my body would reject it."  
"Oh, yes." Professor leaned back in his chair. "Then the only thing we have is to take the time to heighten them, it may take a while, but what else can we do?"  
Koda rubbed her eyes then her temples.  
"But what about the problem with Jak not being there?" Satine asked.  
"There is nothing we can do." He said. "After the afternoon classes please meet me in the lower levels, we'll train in there by ourselves."  
They all stood up to leave, thanking the Professor.  
"Well, I'm off to Medical Science." Jak said. "I'll see you all after school."  
"Bye," Koda said. "And Jak?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
Jak kissed Koda on the cheek. "Don't mention it love."  
As Jackson, Satine and Koda walked off to Physics class, the other students kept a distance and whispered about the Odd-Quad being wanted by the FBI or CIA. Before class the Odd-Quad was a group to avoid lest you be in danger just by talking to one of them.  
"I wish Jak had Physics with us." Satine said. "The rumors about us are spreading faster then a wildfire."  
Jackson sighed. "That's life Satine. Shi-"  
"Shh." Koda shot. "No cussing, we need to cut back on that. This is a school."  
Jackson eyed her then nodded. "Fine, Stuff happens Satine, and there's nothing we can do about it. Let them spread their rumors let them fear us. We have bigger fish to fry."  
"Like what was that thing that attack at lunch." Koda said. "And when you attacked it Jackson, why did it not just turn and attack you or Jak?"  
"Maybe it has a grudge just against you?" Satine asked.  
"But what the heck did I do to it to pis- to tick it off royally?"  
Jackson chuckled. "You almost cussed- Whoa! Déjà vu."  
"Me too." Satine said.  
"Yeah." Koda nodded. "That was weird."  
Satine scratched her head. "Wow, I haven't gotten that feeling in ages."  
"Me neither." Jackson said.  
Koda pointed forward. "We can't be late for class."  
  
After school was out they met up with Jak and the Professor and headed into the lower levels of the school.  
Professor led them into a large room with silver paneled walls and a small adjacent room with a large window.  
"That is the control room. In this room we can give you the backdrop of any scenery." Professor Xavier explained. "You can fight anywhere you want to in the world. It is a great help when you want to heighten your senses. It creates diversion and noise making you hone in on your opponent's noises."  
"Won't it be a little hard for her?" Satine asked. "Not to be mean or anything Koda, but you just started to fight again yesterday, should we already be into diversions?"  
"Why not?" Jackson asked. "If that thing attacks her again, its not going to say, 'Hey, let's go to a nice quiet opened spot and fight.' I mean, come on get real. Koda was lucky to have it attack in the open area already. There weren't a lot of people outside, and with Bobby pulling her out of the way," Jackson shook his head. "We need to push her to her limits as of now. She has to be ready."  
"Agreed." Koda nodded. "I am ready for it."  
Satine sighed. "Koda, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I know I may end up failing Satine, but I am fine with it, I need to do this, I need to learn."  
Satine nodded. "Alright, but are you sure you want to fight me? You know I can't restrain myself, if you fight me, I am going to go all out on you."  
Koda nodded. "I need you to be ruthless."  
Satine walked to the end of the room muttering to herself. She pulled off her over shirt and threw it in the corner. She began to stretch and then readied herself.  
"Where are we fighting?" Koda asked.  
"How about," Jackson thought. "The Roman Coliseum when it was in its prime. Can we do that Professor?"  
Professor Xavier wheel into the control room, "Yes we can." He said. "Come on Jackson, we'll watch from there. Jak, would you like to be in there with them?"  
Jak nodded. "For added emphasis, can you make it so I am, like, chained to the wall or something so I won't be able to help her physically?"  
Professor Xavier nodded. "Yes, we can work that in." he began to work with the controls and Jackson closed the door.  
The walls exploded and they were standing in the Coliseum. Thousands of Romans were screaming for blood, Jak was chained to a wall with a tiger trying to reach him but chained to its own post.  
Satine rushed Koda leaping into a spin kick that caught Koda on the right side of her neck sending her sprawling on the ground. Koda's bones churned and turned into adamantium. She got up and heard Jak shout, telling her to duck-to late, Satine caught her in the neck again with a high kick, but with steel bones Satine's kick didn't waver Koda.  
"Ow," Satine said and stumbled away.  
Koda dropped the ground and swept her foot out knocking Satine off her feet.  
Satine jumped up and morphed into Magneto. With his powers Satine picked Koda up and threw her across the Coliseum, causing her to collide with the brick wall.  
Koda's bones turn back into marrow and bone and she got up.  
Jak shouted something and an image of Satine as Wolverine reveled itself in her mind. Koda high kicked, catching Satine on the left shoulder. Satine spun around and came into a high kick, Koda dropped to the ground narrowly missing the kick. She swept her foot out, knocking Satine to the ground again. Satine did a back flip, morphing back into herself and grabbing Koda's left leg as it launched out to kick, but Koda could still see though Jak's eyes and she leapt over her left leg, kicking Satine in the neck with her right.  
Satine dropped Koda's leg and Koda fell into a crouching position. She leapt up, dodging a sweep kick by Satine and spun into another high kick, catching Satine in the head. Satine rolled to the side and slowly pushed herself up again.  
In a fury Satine morphed into Wolverine again and extended her claws.  
"Koda!" Jak shouted.  
Koda gasped, she saw the claws, and then suddenly felt her own brace on her arm. She flicked her wrist, sending her claws out and locking into place. She raised her hand just as Satine brought hers down in a blow. Koda pushed back and felt as Satine made to cut her with her other hand but narrowly missed, cutting the shirt.  
Koda stumbled a few feet back and felt another brace on her other wrist. She flicked it and felt the claws slid and lock into place.  
Satine muttered a curse and attacked again. Koda blocked every punch and stab, yet hers were also blocked. Satine and Koda went to stab each other at the same time and locked claws. Koda brought her leg up and pushed Satine away.  
She morphed into Pyro and sent a fireball her way. Koda threw herself to a side and felt the heat as it passed, then she felt a stab of pain, Satine had morphed back into Wolverine and had stabbed her in the side.  
Koda pulled herself off the claws and slashed out at Satine, she caught her in the side as well, three deep gashes across Satine's left side.  
The crowd screamed for more, but their screams were fading, everything was fading, the Roman Coliseum disappeared and they were back in the room, Jak ran over to the girls.  
"It was getting to bloody." Professor Xavier said over the intercom.  
Koda fell into Jak's arms. "Ow, that hurt Satine." She said in a low tone.  
Satine, back as herself, pressed her hands to her cuts smiling. "I know, and you hurt me as well."  
"It all evens out." Jak smiled and pulled both girls toward the control room.  
Jackson picked Koda up into his arms, leaving Jak to help Satine as Professor Xavier led them out of the room, down the hall and into Dr. Grey's classroom where Jean Grey sat talking with Scott.  
"What happened?" Scott asked.  
"Practice." Professor Xavier said dismissing him. "Can you please patch them up Jean?"  
"Of course." She said getting her medical supplies and walking to the tables where Satine and Koda were laying.  
Jean cleaned the cuts and stitched them closed. "No quick movements for at least two days." She explained. "The stitches will disintegrate in about five to eight days and you'll be healed."  
They pulled themselves off the table and thanked Jean.  
"You're a pretty good fighter Koda." Jackson said. "You fight like you can see again."  
Koda put her arm over Jak's shoulders. "With him, I can."  
Professor smiled as they left the room, heading back upstairs to study.  
"Professor, what was that?" Scott asked.  
"They are teaching Koda to fight again, at lunch someone attacked her."  
"Who?" Jean asked.  
"I don't know, I am guessing it was a mutant, it scaled the wall like it was nothing, it survived a bolt of lightening from Jackson and it still attacked her. Jak can project the scenario of Koda fighting to her mind enabling her to fight the person as if she had eyes again."  
"That's good." Jean said.  
"But what if Jak is taken out and she's left alone?" Scott asked.  
Professor Xavier sighed. "We don't know." Professor Xavier sighed. "We just don't know." 


	7. Betrayal?

Betrayal?  
  
"Did you find her Samara?"  
"I found her, but she isn't blind as you said she was."  
"Of course she is blind you fool! No one could repair her eyes from the damage of those chemicals!"  
"She fought me as if she could see again."  
"Perhaps someone has discovered a way pass the telepathic block." the dark voice trailed.  
"What will be our next move master?"  
"You'll go after her again, and again and again until you get her and don't come back until you have got her!" a dagger shot out of the darkness into a pool of light were the cloaked mystery stood.  
It dodged the dagger and ran from the cave.  
  
Koda thrashed about in her sleep. Her dreams were menacing, more cloaked figures chased her, but Jak wasn't there to help her fight. Professor Xavier was there he was calling to her. He said that he needed to tell her something; something important, something that couldn't wait and she had to talk to him. The Odd-Quad was there, no, they were dead, they were buried underneath her, and she had to escape from the demon. demon?  
The shadows broke apart into a pair of malicious red eyes with black slit pupils, an evil laughter rumbled the hallow of her mind, they were right on top of her, a few more feet and they'll have her!  
Koda shot up in bed covered in a sheen of cold sweat. The stitches in her side exploded in pain making themselves known to her. She fell back onto her pillows and clutched her side. She looked around the room, sunlight was pouring in from the open curtains, no one was in the room, but her recorder was lying next to her head on the pillow. She picked it up and pressed play.  
  
"Went to the zoo with the biology class. Satine and Jackson have gone with me. We would have asked you but you were asleep when we left, I wanted to wake you, but Jackson insisted that I let you sleep. I'll bring you back dinner; we should be back at the mansion around six tonight. Study hard for your history exam; I'll help you study when I get back. All our love, Jak, Jackson and Satine."  
  
"Great," Koda sighed. "Let me sleep right into my nightmare, thanks a lot Jackson." She shook her head and got up. Satine has set her clothes out on a chair right next to the bed. Koda picked it up and went to the bathroom. She showered, dressed and felt her way into the living room.  
  
"Ah, Koda,"  
  
"Professor Xavier," Koda nodded. "Good morning."  
"Good morning, how are you?"  
"I'm fine." She sat on the couch.  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Yeah,"  
"It's almost two."  
"I sleep in on weekends, besides, Jackson didn't wake me up this morning."  
"Oh yes, I see." He nodded. "Most everyone is on field trips today."  
"I know." She nodded.  
"Did you have anything planned for today?"  
"No."  
"Why don't you work on heightening your senses?"  
"How?"  
"Come with me, we can go back to that room we were in yesterday and set it up so you can listen to things and identify them." He explained as she held onto the back of his wheelchair. "They will be very low toned sounds, you'll have to strain, then it should become easier and easier."  
"All right, let's have a go."  
Professor smiled and led her away.  
  
She sat in the middle of a large park. People laughed and children played. Professor sat twenty feet away with volunteer Scott Summers. They talked about their opinions about politics and about Mutant Registration.  
It was Koda's job to listen and single out their conservation, and so far so good.  
"Yes, but if they do bounce back with the mutant registration then mutants all over America will have to reveal themselves and they will- no question- be met with fear and hostility just as Jean said before the Senate." Scott said. They've had this conservation before, but just for Koda's sake, they talked about it again, using the exact words. "People fear what they don't understand, if you take away their freedom some will hide, and in hiding they will fight to survive."  
"But it doesn't have to be that way."  
"It doesn't have to, but if they are forced to register then they will- it is human nature- it is mutant nature to want to be as free as everyone else-"  
"It reminds me of when the white people took over America," Koda said loud enough for them to hear. "It was a wonder they didn't try to make all Native American Indians register." She looked over at them.  
"Okay, lets try twenty-five feet."  
"No Professor, try thirty-five." She insisted.  
"That's an extra fifteen Koda," he protested. "Are you sure you want to try that?"  
She nodded. "Why not?"  
He looked up at Scott who nodded.  
"Alright then, this time, try to listen to us and to two people who are fighting." Professor Xavier said typing something into what looked like a palm pilot.  
Koda heard the control room computer beep as information was received. Then more beeping and two people appeared another thirty feet to her left. They began to fight as she fought with Satine the previous night.  
"Identify their moves and our conservation all at once." Professor Xavier said as Scott wheel him away fifteen feet and they resumed conservation. This time it was about improvements they could use at the school.  
Koda strained. She could hear the people fighting, shuffling, grunting, and cursing. People around them gasped and shouted, and out of it all, she could barely hear Scott complaining about how Logan kept taking off into town with his motorcycle. She honed in on them, Scott very much- disliked Logan and apparently thought him as a problem the school could use an improvement on.  
"He has no respect and he is always leaving the school ground with no warning and with my bike!" Scott said. "He is still hitting on Jean and her and I are married!"  
"Logan is lonely."  
"Then have him date Rogue-"  
"Their age is very much different, Scott, I thought I said you two had to settle this before Liberty Island."  
"Well, we settled it for that day," Scott folded his arms over his chest. "But now he is still at it."  
"Okay," Koda mumbled to herself. "Focus on the fighters." she titled her head, her mind raced, sorting the sounds. "There, I got it." she listened to them, trying to picture them in her mind she listening and tried to picture the sound to movements she had used on Satine.  
"Spin kick. sweep kick. body against body? No, punch." she growled and honed in the Scott again, but he was quiet and she had to strain to hone in on the Professor. He was a whisper, talking about when they first upgraded Cerebro. She returned her attention back to the fighters. They were closer, why wasn't it all connecting?  
"Dodged kick, falling due to a drop kick. from the ground a high kick- no!" she shook her head furiously and balled her hands into fists.  
Professor Xavier looked over at her. "Should we quit?"  
Scott looked over at her, he had nearly forgotten about her. "No, she's just frustrated."  
"We've been in here for," he looked down at his watch. "For four hours!"  
Koda listened, there was a new sound, beeping. She jumped up. "No Professor! Just a little longer! Please!"  
"I'm sorry Koda, it's already past seven." He said. "We have to get back to the main level and greet the class."  
Koda pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just getting it too. Scott was complaining about Logan and you were talking about when you first upgraded your Cerebro and those men, I heard a combination of high kicks and sweep kicks and punches."  
Scott nodded. "That's pretty good, you're getting better."  
Professor Xavier smiled. "It was you and Satine fighting behind you that you were listening to. Everything you thought, it was true."  
Koda shook her head. "Go figure." She took the back of the Professor's wheel chair and had him lead her out of the room, into the elevator and into the main foyer.  
She felt her way to the stairs and headed upstairs.  
"Don't you want any dinner Koda?" Scott asked.  
"No, Jak was suppose to bring me back something." She smiled weakly and walked upstairs. She reached the top and heard someone just standing there as if to talk to her, but they said nothing.  
"I want a rematch." The deep voice said.  
"You'd fight the blind just to expand your ego Logan?" she sneered. "Then you're more messed up then I thought. The only reason I fought you in Lofland was because I knew what you were, a mutant with adamantium in his body with claws. So I turned my bones into adamantium and I fought you. That's the only reason I won, because you weren't expecting it, because the element of surprise was on my side. We fought and I came out on top and you couldn't handle it. Have you thought of nothing these past years? Have you learned nothing in these past years?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"In order to lead you must first follow," she smirked. "Or has your ego grown too much to see that?"  
He lashed out; she ducked and felt his hand swipe overhead. She swept her foot out, knocking him off his feet and down the stairs. She stood up and turned to him, clutching her side in pain.  
"Don't underestimate me Logan, I am learning to fight once more." She turned and walked to her room.  
"Where were you?" Satine shrieked. "Logan was in here asking for you. I was afraid he might want to settle something."  
"Don't worry, I was with Professor Xavier in the lower levels working on heightening my senses."  
"Good." She nodded. "Now study for your final exam!"  
"Hold on, I have to use the bathroom first." She smiled and walked away into the bathroom. She lifted her shirt and felt the bandage. It was wet, she touched it with the tips of her fingers and lifted them to her nose.  
"Damn," she muttered. "Stop bleeding." She said to it as if it would listen.  
"What did you do?" Jackson asked.  
Koda whipped around and stumbled into the sink counter. "Jackson!"  
"Hey, I was in here first, when you came in I just stood still."  
"What are you doing?"  
Jackson put away a little hand computer. "I was floss, I ate corn and was getting the skins out from between my teeth."  
"Oh," she nodded. "I see." She lifted her shirt again. "I fell, can you re-bandage it Jackson?"  
"Sure." He said and peeled off the old bandage. He dampened a cloth and softly cleaned it, wiping the blood away, and then he applied a new bandage and taped it firmly into place.  
"Where's Jak?"  
"He's looking for you Koda, he brought you some dinner."  
Koda lowered her shirt and smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you around." She walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed. "Thanks for telling me Jackson was in there Satine."  
"He was?" she asked.  
"As if you didn't know."  
"I didn't," she answered. "He wasn't in there when I went in there three minutes ago."  
Koda arched an eyebrow. "Whatever, so how was everything?"  
"It was awesome! All those animals, I went to the Rio Grande Zoo in Albuquerque with Jak a few times, but this one was just killer awesome!"  
"Where's Jak?"  
"Probably downstairs looking for you."  
Koda smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Hey Koda!"  
"Rogue." Koda nodded. "Have you seen Jak around?"  
"Tall, dark and handsome?"  
"That's him."  
"He was downstairs a minute ago." She said.  
"Where specifically?"  
"Last I saw he was heading into the kitchen."  
Koda nodded. "Thanks." She headed down the stairs and into the hall. She wasn't expecting Logan to be very happy with his second defeat.  
"Hey kid."  
"Logan." Koda nearly jumped.  
"Too bad you missed the trip, it was fun."  
Koda inclined her head.  
"Anyway, I just got back, has the Professor asked anything about me?"  
"Wait, you just got back?"  
"Yeah, I took Scott's motorcycle and followed the bus, then when they stopped to eat at McDonalds, I left and ate at Red Lobster."  
Koda took a step forward. "Did Jackson go with you?"  
Logan grunted. "No, why?"  
"He said he ate corn."  
"No, he was in the bus with everyone else."  
"And just a few minutes ago I fought you at the top of the stairs."  
"No, I just got back. Besides, why would I fight you? I am not that egotistic."  
Koda turned her head listening for anything. "I am sure I fought you, yeah, it was your voice, you said you wanted a rematch."  
"Shh," he said, he inclined his own head and listened intently.  
Everything was silent; there was an absence of noise.  
"Koda," Logan said. "Get out of here."  
Koda began to walk back, but someone grabbed her and threw her across the hall. She slammed into the wall and crumbled to the ground.  
She heard Logan's claws extend as he rushed the person and began to slash furiously.  
Someone slid into a crouching position beside her and forced something onto her wrists. It was her claw braces.  
"Get up."  
"Jak?"  
"Get up!" he pulled her to her feet and pushed her toward Logan.  
An image was thrown into her mind; she saw Logan and the cloaked thing. She reached out and slashed the cloaked person on the arm.  
"Ow!" Logan shouted. "Koda! That was me!"  
"What?"  
The image faded, and she heard someone running down the hall.  
"What the hell happened?" Koda demanded. "Who put the braces on me?"  
Logan grabbed her arm. "Jackson did."  
"I thought I heard Jak."  
"No, it was Jackson, why did you attack me?"  
"Attack you?" she froze. "Oh no."  
"What?"  
Her dreams came back in full force; she saw the demon with red eyes, the shadow in a thick black cloak. "Something isn't right Logan. Get the Professor!"  
He grabbed her arm. "If you said you fought me earlier and you didn't, then you are not leaving my side if there is a metamorph loose on the school grounds."  
She nodded and they ran down the hall at full sprint. She recalled the things Jackson and Satine and Logan had said. Jackson had not been in the bathroom when Satine was in there a few minutes prior, Jackson said he was flossing corn skin out of his teeth yet Logan said that they ate at a McDonalds where they don't serve corn. What was he really doing in there and whom had she fought at the top of the stairs and where the bloody hell was Jak?  
"It's not making sense." She said. "What is going on here?" 


	8. Plans and a Thorn

Plans and a Thorn  
  
Logan peered around the corner. "What time is it?"  
"How should I know?" Koda answered. "Last I heard it was about seven, a little past? But time means nothing to the blind."  
Logan rolled his eyes. "There's no one here. I can't smell anyone, not even upstairs, there is no one here Koda."  
"What do you mean no one here?"  
"I mean there is absolutely no one here at this school except you and me."  
"No," she shook her head. "That can't be right, Satine was upstairs,"  
"She's not there, I can't smell that peppermint oil she loves to wear, I can't even smell that cologne Scott wears. There is no one here!" he insisted.  
Just then Kurt appeared, he turned around and sighed when he saw them.  
"There you two are!" He said. "Professor was worried that you two were already attacked!"  
"Attacked?" Logan asked. "By whom?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "We don't know, all of a sudden we were transported out of the mansion and into a field not to far from here."  
"Why did you come back?" Logan asked.  
"I was sent here to get you two and Jackson."  
"Jackson?" Koda asked.  
"Yes, he is the only other person who was not transported by whoever." Kurt nodded.  
Koda gasped. "Kurt, can you go back to the field and get Satine and Jak for me?"  
"I came here to get you two and take you back."  
Koda shook her head. "No, we have to figure out what is going on."  
Logan snorted. "We? What we?"  
"Fine, me. I have to find out what is going on, nothing has made any sense tonight. Jackson was in the bathroom saying he was flossing corn skins out of his teeth from his dinner when he had had McDonalds for dinner, then I fought Logan on the stairs but Logan said it wasn't the real him because he had just gotten back and Satine had said that Jackson wasn't in the bathroom a couple minutes prior to me being in there. Then everyone from the mansion is somehow transported to a field not so far from here, something attacks the other day at lunch and when Jackson attacked it, it still came after me even though it was closer to Jackson."  
"Whoa wait, are you suggesting that Jackson is a traitor?"  
Koda nodded. "That is exactly what I am suggesting." Kurt disappeared and teleported back a minute later with Satine and Jak.  
"Koda, I've been looking all over for you." Jak said. "Where were you."  
"Have any of you talked to Jackson lately?" Koda asked.  
"No," they said.  
"After you left the bathroom I went in there and Jackson wasn't in there." Satine said. "Koda, what is going on?"  
"I don't know," she shrugged and thought for a long moment. "Satine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember when you got mad at us about four years ago and you ran away?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long were we apart?"  
"Two weeks, before I came back."  
"What about when we were taken by social services, how long were we apart then?"  
"A week and a half, so what?"  
"Jak,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember when we got in that lot of trouble with racing?"  
"Against the Sharks in Los Angeles? Yeah I remember that."  
"When we spilt up to save ourselves, how long were we apart?"  
He shrugged. "A week, two at most."  
Satine giggled. "We have never been apart more then two weeks, we always fought to get together again."  
"Then why did Jackson stay in St. Petersburg for two years?" Koda asked.  
They fell silent.  
"Are you suggesting that Jackson." Satine couldn't finish.  
"I fought Logan on the stairs, but Logan says it wasn't him, you said Jackson wasn't in the bathroom prior to me, yet he was in there when I was, lying about what he was doing, and after I left you said you went in there and again he wasn't there."  
"He wasn't, there was no sign whatsoever that anyone was in there but you."  
"What sign did I leave?"  
"You left your little compact computer in there."  
"I don't have a compact computer."  
"You don't? But, it was there. I thought it was just a make-up compact then when I opened it; I saw it was really a little computer. So I left it there, I figured you would be back for it."  
"Did you close it?"  
Satine sighed. "No, I left it open." She covered her face with her hands. "It was a transporter wasn't it?"  
"Whoever was in there knew that you would open it and leave it open." Koda nodded.  
"Are you saying Jackson betrayed us?" Jak asked.  
"It can't be Jackson," Koda said. "Odd-Quad never stays away from each other for such a long time and yet he has been away from us for two years. Jackson was the man who started this group; he is the one who is bitching to keep it together, who is the one to plan everything from eating, to sleeping to finding the member who was kidnapped. Jackson would never leave us for such a long period of time, why would he choose now to leave us like that? Right after a mission like that where we blitzed to survive, why would he leave us?"  
Jak shook his head. "He wouldn't."  
"Damned right." Koda pointed out.  
"Which means he's dead?" Satine gasped.  
"We've been played for the fool all along. I believe he was captured and tortured, but he didn't tell them anything and they killed him. Then some morph takes him form, knowing that one of us would find Professor Xavier and have him use Cerebro to locate everyone, and then he just waited. When the X-Men picked him up he unfolded an elaborate story and unraveled it to us. We believed him because he looked, sounds and smelled like our Jackson, why should we question him?"  
Jak covered his eyes with his hands; Satine leaned back on the wall, having trouble absorbing the truth as Koda saw it.  
"But," Satine started. "But what if you are wrong?"  
"What?"  
"What if this really is Jackson, and he is just being channeled through to act like this? The Professor is strong enough to influence people's mind and act through them, so what if that is happening to Jackson?"  
Koda shook her head again. "No, Jackson was never psychic. When Logan and that cloaked thing were fighting I thought I heard you Jak beside me forcing on my braces, but when I asked Logan he said it was Jackson."  
"Did you see where he went after that?" Jak asked.  
"No," Logan shook his head. "He was there, then he wasn't."  
"But after the braces were put on me I saw Logan and the cloaked thing, the image was projected into my mind. How could I hear Jak, yet it be Jackson, and still yet see the image projected into my mind when Jackson is not psychic?"  
Jak shrugged. "So it is a morph?"  
"It has to be, what else can it be?"  
"A clone?" Satine asked, lifting her head to look at them. "A super clone perhaps?"  
Logan raised his hand for silence. "If we have to continue this conservation, might I suggest we continue it elsewhere?"  
"Why?" Jak asked.  
"Someone is here."  
Koda inclined her head and listened intently.  
"This doesn't feel right." Logan breathed.  
Footsteps echoed though the hallway. They were slow and steady, patient and searching, and then they stopped.  
"Get out of here," Logan whispered.  
"Hello," a voice said. "What are you all doing? Why are you hiding around the corner?"  
"Why don't you come out?" Logan asked.  
"No, you'll attack me, because you don't know who I am or why I am here, thus you'll attack and I might get hurt." The voice said as if it meant little.  
"Why are you here?" Koda asked.  
"You're the blind one right?" the voice asked. "I remember hearing so much about you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Jackson told me about you before I. I. uh."  
Koda stepped out from behind the corner. "Before you 'uh' what?"  
The voice belonged to a lean young man with straight black hair that fell around his face to his shoulders. He was tall, with dark skin and empty gray eyes. He smiled at her knowing she did not see him.  
"Hello Koda, it is good to see you."  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.  
"My name is Loki, but I am not like the God I was named after I assure you."  
"Where did you come from?"  
"Big bang? Primordial ooze? Divine hand of a benevolent creator? All possibilities, although recent events have given me doubts...about the benevolent creator." Loki hissed.  
Koda stepped back. "Why are you here?"  
Loki shrugged. "The only reason I can give you, is that I was sent here to kill you," there was a flash of light; Koda merely caught the sound of gasping, yet she ignored it. "But I had the driving need to disobey. You're friends are gone Koda."  
"I know." She nodded. "So why aren't you killing me?"  
"I told you, a driving need to disobey. I saw Jackson, after they had captured him. It was my job to become him, to come find the Odd-Quad and kill them before any information could be passed to the American government." Loki sighed. "But I was too late, your people had already gotten to you and Satine and Jak. So they tortured Jackson, they had to know where you three went. He wouldn't talk and the torture killed him. Then I was made to be him, to learn how he was, and then I was to go to America and find you three and kill you. But I had luck, you went to Professor Xavier, Samara said you would do that."  
"Who's Samara?"  
"A fellow worker," Loki said. "We work for the same man, Samara is the woman who attacked you."  
"And where do you play in?" Koda asked. "Were you really posing as Jackson?"  
"I was." Loki nodded. "I had to."  
"So when Samara attacked, why did you shock it with your lightening?"  
"I told you twice already Koda, you are blind, not deaf. It was my need to disobey. Because I saw you, and Satine and Jak, and through Jackson's mind I remembered everything you four did together. I have his memories, though it is as if they are a movie in my mind I am merely watching over and over. I know you won't believe me Koda, that's why when I put those braces on your wrists I made my voice sound like Jak's because you would believe his voice. Yes I was in the bathroom, I put the transporter there because I knew Samara and her boss would be here tonight and I thought it better if the mansion was empty, why have a hundred innocent children slaughtered for only four teenagers?"  
Koda shook her head. "I don't understand any of this."  
"Of course you don't." Loki shivered. "I wasn't expecting you to." He sighed heavily. "Okay, let me start over. I am Loki; I am a Russian gypsy, born with the mutation of morphing and telepathy. I was enlisted to the Mutant regime of Russia three years ago against my will. I was promised if I did as I was told I would be set free. Then I realized, not so long ago, be set free to what? I was taken from the streets, would I have to go back there? Was that worth it? So I thought, I would get myself to America on a mission and I would leave. So I did, but this mission I was set up to do, I don't want to leave, but I don't want to be on their side. I want to help you Koda, you Satine and Jak because I remember how much Jackson loved you three. I know you are not going to believe that I want to help, but I do."  
Koda shook her head. "How can I trust you? You are apart of the Russian Mutant Regime and you were sent to kill me. How do I know that this isn't some scheme to get closer to me and kill me?"  
Loki stepped up to her and looked down at her. "If I wanted you dead, then I would have let Samara do her job, but I struck her didn't I?"  
"To what help?"  
"And in the hall, I gave you the braces and the image."  
"No, the image was distorted, it switched the people around, I cut Logan instead of the cloaked thing."  
"Her name is Samara and she is also psychic to a limit, she probably turned it around."  
"And then you left."  
"I had to, Samara is stronger then me, she'd kill me had she a chance."  
"Why didn't he just attack you at lunch when she attacked me?"  
"Because her mission is to first, kill you. Everything is secondary to that." Loki explained.  
"You know, I've only known you as yourself for a few minutes and already you are a thorn in my side."  
Loki laughed. "I don't have to be, if you believe me, I can help you."  
Koda put her hands on her hips.  
"Just listen to what I have to offer, if you like it then we can work together, if not, then you can go out by yourself, but there are worse things out there than me right now. I am not your problem Koda, Samara and Crystal are."  
"Crystal?"  
"The Boss."  
Koda nodded. "I'm listening." 


	9. Battle Samara, Meet Crystal

Battle Samara, Meet Crystal  
  
"The Russian Mutant Regime was put together more like a terrorist back up." Loki explained. "They took mutants from all over Russia and the Greek islands. I myself am from Northern Russia, and Samara is from the Greek Islands. Crystal is the big man from Moscow, he runs this mission and when word reached him of my bailing he got mad. He ordered me killed after the slaughter of the Odd-Quad. He is here now," Loki whispered. "He's in the attic searching all nooks and crevices for potential threats. He'll search the entire house, every crevice, everything room, every hall and when he discovers that no one is here, he'll destroy the place and come looking for you with more rage again. He is Crystal, his mutation, as stupid as it sounds, it the power to manipulate crystals to create barriers, traps, and coffins. Crystal can seal people inside crystals, killing them slowly. He's a brute, the perfect person to run this show."  
"Why did you want to come to America?"  
"Because life it free here." He said. "And my sister lives here somewhere. She said if I was ever to make it to America that she'd be able to find me and we would live together if it was at all possible."  
"Who is she?"  
"Her name is Anne-Marie but she likes people to call her Ghost."  
"How old is she?"  
"She is your age, and I am eighteen." Loki smiled. "But time for merriment and chat will have to wait for later Koda, we have to plan."  
"Plan," she nodded. "But how?"  
"Your friends can come back, I will have to avoid them, they will not like me, but if you can create a diversion, have your friend Kurt teleport all over the mansion making noise, then I can creep up on Crystal. I am afraid you'll have to deal with Samara on your own, I hate her, she's to powerful for me."  
"Too powerful?"  
"Not in mutation strength, but physically, she can evade my psychic powers, in a fight of brute strength she'd kill me."  
Koda nodded. "I see."  
"So, yeah, you deal with her and I'll deal with Crystal." Loki nodded. "Yeah," he assured himself. "That should work. Crystal is a tyrant but he's not all that smart." Loki leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Jak will be your eyes, and if I can so will I."  
She heard him walk off then she heard Kurt appear.  
"Where is he?" Logan hissed. "Where's that little bast-"  
"Calm down Logan, he's gone." Koda said. "Where are Jak and Satine?"  
"Oh," Kurt teleported away then reappeared with Satine and Jak.  
"Are you alright Koda?" Satine said rushing to her.  
"I am fine." Koda said.  
"Fine?" Jak chuckled. "Fickle, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional?"  
Koda shook her head. "Look, there are two people here, the cloaked thing and someone else."  
"How do you know?" Logan asked.  
"I heard them upstairs." She lied.  
"How are we going to do this?" Jak asked.  
"Well, I figure we'd take out the clocked thing first." Koda said. "Kurt, can you teleport into the rooms upstairs and make a lot of noise so one of them comes to investigate?"  
"Of course." He said and left.  
"Now we have to get up there and when it comes we can fight it. Jak,"  
"Yeah love?"  
"I need you to be my eyes, stand behind one of the pillars and watch it for me, let me see what I have to do."  
"Of course."  
"What about the second one?" Logan asked as they ascended the stairs.  
"We'll deal with that one when we get around to it." Koda said.  
When they reached the top they saw Kurt laughing his head off and run into another room. The cloaked thing ran after him but skidded to a halt when it saw Koda and Satine by the stairs.  
Samara let out a shriek and charged them, her cloak came loose and flew off. Samara was tall, a running, screaming, skeleton with gray skin tightly pulled over the frame of the bones. The lips were pulled so tightly over the jaw that the teeth showed, bleached and fanged. Her eyes were a screaming red and her long black hair flew about her head like snakes.  
Satine and Koda sidestepped as Samara toppled past them and down the stairs. This gave them time to get into the middle of the hall and Jak took cover behind a pillar and projected the image into Koda's mind. Her claws fell and locked into place as Logan extended his own claws.  
Kurt appeared still laughing. "That was fun," he remarked. "When this is over, remind me to tell you what happened."  
Satine and Koda smiled. "Can't wait."  
Samara jumped up the flight of stairs and rushed again, Logan lifted his claws catching Samara in the right thigh, while Koda threw a punch, piercing Samara in the left shoulder shredding the skin to bits. Satine leapt into a high kick, knocking Samara's head into an odd angle, the bones snapping.  
The body fell to the ground, but there was no blood seeping from it. Slowly, Samara forced herself up.  
"Holy god!" Jak gasped. "What is that thing?"  
"I don't know!" Satine screamed back. "But I don't like it!" she dropped to the ground and swept her foot out, but Samara jumped into a high kick, her foot connecting with Koda's jaw. The force sent her flying into the wall, her bones morphed into adamantium. Satine pushed herself up on her arms aiming a kick at Samara's back, but Samara turned and grabbed Satine's foot. Satine spun over, her right heel connecting with a thud with Samara's chin. Samara dropped her and Satine morphed into Wolverine and extended the claws.  
Logan and Logan starred at each other then down at Samara who looked up at them in a daze.  
They reached down and grabbed her with their claws and threw her into the air where Kurt appeared and kicked her back down. Logan and Logan reached out and clawed at her as she descended to the ground. Kurt appeared again with his leg and tail under her and he threw her back into the air where the Logans slashed down on her.  
She shrieked in pain, falling to the floor, her back, sides and stomach held long, deep gashes, blue blood oozed out, staining the wooden paneling.  
Koda stood over her then in a swift movement dropped to her knees, bringing her claws down, decapitating Samara. Satine morphed into Pyro pulled out a lighter and created a massive fireball out of Samara's head then body.  
From the stairs that led to the attic there came the sound of eerie clapping.  
"Bravo," a voice in a low voice. "Bravo, a blind girl kills my best worker on the job."  
"Crystal," Koda hissed.  
"Yes Koda, I am Crystal, I am glad to see that Loki has explained the short of it to you."  
"The short of it?"  
"Yes, you didn't think we came all the way over here just to kill you for being spies did you?" He laughed a cold laugh. "Good heaven's no, that would be such a waste. You see, the Mutant Regime of Russia are in it for one thing really, the destruction of Mutants everywhere."  
"Why?" Logan demanded.  
"Why not?" Crystal asked. "You mutants are like ants, pests that need to be disposed of."  
"Mutants are here to stay." Satine said morphing back into herself.  
"Ah, yes, beautiful Satine." Crystal cooed. "I think you would be a very promising courtesan, I'll let you live if you'll be mine."  
Satine spat his way. "Like hell."  
"No?" he chuckled. "Well that's fine too, I really don't need you, I have so many back in Russia." He stood up from his seat on the stairs. "I always thought of Loki as a traitor."  
Koda's breath caught. "Where Is Loki?"  
"He's dead, sealed inside a crystal coffin."  
"YOU WISH!" a voice shouted behind Crystal. A tall figure jumped down from the stairs and tackled Crystal to the ground.  
Crystal shouted a curse and threw Loki off his back and into the wall close to Koda.  
"Why the hell don't you ever die?" Crystal demanded. "How many time do I have to kill you?"  
"What can I say?" Loki coughed. "I guess I do take after the God I was named after." He stood up, stumbled a few feet then steadied himself. "Ow, that hurt."  
Koda listened to him move. "Jak, give me eyes."  
"I'm trying," Jak said.  
An image flew into her mind, she saw Jak and everyone, and then realized her sight came from Loki.  
"Stop wasting my time Loki!" Crystal shouted. "I will kill all of you if I must." He rushed them, and then suddenly stopped. His body quivered then crumbled to the ground.  
"That should hold him off for a few minutes." A voice said.  
"Ghost?" Loki said smiling.  
"In the flesh, well, sort of." A faint apparition appeared flossing out of Crystal's body then it took physical form.  
Ghost was tall like her younger brother, with a lean body and long white dread locks. She wore a long black trench coat that brushed the top of her combat boots. She wore black shades over stunning green eyes. Her skin was dark like Loki's and flawless. She smiled at her brother then surveyed the rest of them.  
"I know you," Kurt said. "I saw you before."  
Ghost looked over at Kurt and lowered her shades. "Yes," she smiled. "But that was long ago Kurt."  
He nodded. "But I remember."  
"Good, then you know I am not here to hurt you?"  
"Yes." He nodded. "You were kind back then as well."  
"Yes, I came here to live in America, but I realized that they were just as afraid of mutants as any other place in this cruel world. Have you kept the faith?"  
"Of course." He pulled out his rosary.  
She nodded. "Good, now, let's go."  
Loki took Koda's arm; she was stunned that even though the danger was lying behind them in a heap, she could still see.  
"I am more powerful then your friend Jak, I can give you the sight as long as I can." Loki confirmed.  
"Where are we going?" Koda asked.  
"We need to talk this fight elsewhere."  
"Why should we trust you?" Logan asked.  
"You don't," She shrugged. "Leave if that is your wish, I don't care."  
Satine looked over at Jak who nodded that they would stay with them as long as Koda did.  
"As Loki said before, we are not your problem." 


	10. A Poisoned Goodbye

A Poisoned Good-Bye  
  
"Not yet anyway," She said looking over her shoulder at Koda.  
Logan eyed the new stranger. "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
Ghost shrugged. "Nothing, not yet."  
Jak glared at her. "If you are planning on attacking us after this is over, then you've got something else coming."  
"That's right." Satine chimed in.  
Ghost shrugged again. "What does it matter now? The only thing that matters is Crystal and his killer attacks."  
"Killer attacks?" Kurt asked. "What's that?"  
"There is this attack Crystal uses, it is called the Warriors Black Touch, roughly what it is, is poison transferred from his DNA through his hands into tiny crystal needles and injected into the victim. His is the only DNA in the world that carried the poison, it was long though to have been destroyed, but an ancient warrior from Japan or somewhere like that, injected it in small doses in his body and the it became apart of his DNA and he had children who also carried the poison, it seems only to be in the male children. Crystal is the last of his bloodline; the poison resides in him alone. I need that poison; I need to get it examined by the people I work for."  
"And who exactly do you work for?" Logan asked.  
"I work for the-" she was cut off by a shouting threat that echoed down the hall. She spun around and saw Crystal speeding toward them, arms outstretched.  
He slammed into Koda, his hand pressing hard on her chest at the base of her neck. She was stunned and fell back. Loki caught her and pulled her to the side.  
Satine morphed into Logan again and lashed out at Crystal, he looked over at her just as she brought her claws down on the side of his neck. Kurt teleported to Crystal's back, sweeping his foot out in a drop kick and knocking Crystal off his feet. The real Logan threw a hard punch down on Crystal's chest, his claws extending, piercing straight through to the floorboards beneath him.  
Ghost pulled a dagger out of her trench coat and held it ready to defend herself, but not to attack, her eyes settled on Koda.  
Slowly Crystal forced himself up and pulled Logan's hand out of his chest. He punched Logan square in the jaw, and Logan stumbled back a few feet. Satine spun in a kick that landed on Crystal's right cheek twisting his head almost completely off, but it sprung back into place and he jumped up in a kick knocking Satine back into the wall.  
Crystal clapped his hands; a large quartz crystal forced itself up from beneath the floorboards and trapped Jak and Satine in place. Satine tried to cut her way through but the quartz regenerated faster then it could be cut away. She swore and morphed back into herself. She looked over at Jak who was clueless as to what should be done.  
Crystal turned his attention to Koda who was unconscious in Loki's arms. Kurt teleported behind him and threw a punch, Crystal ducked and grabbed Kurt's arms as it was over his head and threw Kurt over his shoulder and into Logan sending them both to the ground. He walked toward Loki but Ghost stepped in front of him and lashed out with her dagger slashing his cheek, the cut didn't faze him. He slapped the dagger from her hand and threw a punch; she instantly turned into a transparent apparition and his punch went right through her. She sunk into the ground and he continued on toward Loki. Suddenly Ghost came up behind him returned to physical form and pulled him into a headlock and up. She felt the bones in his neck snap; he crumbled to the ground, delayed but not dead.  
Ghost spun on her heels and crouched down by Koda. Logan and Kurt appeared.  
"Kurt," Ghost looked up at him. "Teleport in there and get Jak and Satine out of there before they die, the air supply is being sucked out of there."  
He nodded and in a whim of blue smoke was gone.  
"Logan go find some medical pressure bandages-"  
"It'll be no good Ghost," Loki said. "It is too close to her neck, if the pressure bandages are applied she'll die of suffocation."  
She slammed her fist into the ground then looked up, Kurt teleported back with Jak and Satine. She looked down at Koda; five red dots began to fade into appearance at the base of her neck.  
"The poison is coming in quickly." She sighed. "Loki, we have to get the poison out of her."  
"How?" Loki asked. "You need to apply as much pressure as possible to stop its flow then you have to cut it open and bleed it out. Crystal wasn't stupid! He knew if he got her where he did we wouldn't be able to." he trailed off as he looked up at Satine who was sobbing uncontrollably in Jak's arms.  
"Save her." Ghost whispered. "Then, I'll do only what I must." She got up and grabbed Crystal by his collar and pulled him to the end of the hall. She threw him up against the wall so he sat there with his head dangling on his chest. She crouched down in front of him and watched as the bones in his neck reconnected into place and he opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
"How do I cure her?" Ghost asked.  
"You can't."  
"That's bull!" Ghost hollered. "What's the antidote?"  
Crystal smirked. "There isn't one." He jumped up and pushed her back onto her rump and rushed Satine and Jak who stood paralyzed.  
Logan stepped in front of the rush and Crystal collided with him, arms out in the attack. Logan fell back and threw Crystal over his head and into the wall. His chest seized up then relaxed, blood seeped through five small wounds on his chest, and the poison was rejected from the body.  
Crystal sat up and shook his head and looked at Logan. He gasped when he saw Logan was walking toward him.  
"That stung bub," Logan said pulling Crystal up by the front of his collar. "You're little trick won't work on me." His claws shot out of his hands, piercing through Crystal's bottom jaw and into his mouth.  
Crystal went to scream but blood poured out of him mouth instead. Logan retraced his claws and threw him on the ground where Satine attacked in a fury of rage as Uniquo, all five claws extended from her nails and she slashed and stabbed Crystal over and over and over again. Jak stood over him with Kurt and Logan as they watched the life wilt out of Crystal.  
Loki watched as Ghost pulled Koda onto her lap.  
"Koda, Koda, open your eyes, Koda we need to talk." Ghost whispered. Koda opened her eyes weakly. "Koda, the poison, can you feel it?"  
"It's eating me." Koda said in a barely audible voice. "It's eating me, help me."  
"I can't save you Koda," Ghost said with tears brimming her eyes. "I can't save you, there is no antidote, and even if there was, there is no time to get it."  
"It hurts, it's fire eating me, save me Anne-Marie, save me." Koda's eyes fluttered.  
"Ghost," Loki tapped her shoulder. "Kill her, you have to."  
Ghost looked up. "But-"  
"We need that poison Ghost, we need it back."  
There was a brilliant flash of light. Loki had set another transporter; the Professor was back with Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe.  
"Kill her Ghost." Loki demanded.  
"I'm sorry," she looked down at Koda. "I am so sorry Koda."  
Koda nodded. "I see,"  
Ghost pulled out a needle and retrieved Koda's blood and put it in herself. Then she took out another dagger and held it over Koda's heart.  
"Jackson," Loki said. "Before he died, he said that he loved you Koda, that he always loved you, and he wished he could have told you earlier."  
The X-Men rounded the corner just as Ghost thrusted the knife into Koda's body, rupturing the heart, killing her instantly.  
Jak turned quickly. "NO!"  
Satine stopped and jumped up, turning back into herself. She saw Ghost pull the dagger out. "KODA!"  
Ghost dropped the knife. "I'm so sorry," she cried.  
Loki grabbed her arm and tried to pull her off. They needed to escape, they needed to get out of there and get that poison to the lab before it killed Ghost.  
Jean Grey grabbed them with her powers before they could get to far. She pulled them back and Scott used his powers and knocked them out. 


	11. Escape

Ten  
  
"Well," Loki started. "This is swell, just peachy. Why did you get all emotional Ghost? It's not like you to get all emotional."  
Ghost sighed. "Could I have helped it? She died not knowing what it was exactly she was doing for us, her friends will never listen to us, they'll have no knowledge of what we were trying to do. We'll probably die here, I know I will, and then all of this will be for nothing."  
"You can't say that!" Loki shouted. "We are going to get out of here, we are going to get that poison out of your system and we are going to come back here and explain all of it to these people."  
She shook her head. "If it were only true brother," she shivered. "But what are the possibilities of getting out of here? They have psychically locked this place down; I can't even become an apparition and on top of all of that I can feel the poison in my blood. It is like fire, slowly eating its way toward my heart."  
"It hasn't reached your heart yet?"  
"No," she winced. "It resides in the blood, but it does not move with it. It slowly makes it way through out the body, attacking every organ except the brain and the heart. After it has attacked all organs except those and tortures them with unbelievable pain, it flows into the brain then the heart. Death is slow, and as painful as nothing ever experienced by anyone." She winced again. "No antidote and after being exposed for three hours, bleeding it out is out of the question, because it will already be in different organs at the same time and if you try to bleed it out you'll die of blood loss." She chuckled. "The bastard who designed this poison was really sick and sadistic."  
"How long has it been since it has been in you?"  
"It kills you after twenty hours, in sixteen hours," she winced and convulsed. "I'll be dead."  
Loki gulped. "No, has it been that long already?"  
"I'm sorry little brother, I couldn't help getting emotional about it. Koda," she cried. "Koda never knew it."  
"Knew what?"  
"That I was her uncle." A voice said. Professor Xavier wheeled into the room.  
Loki looked over from his place on the bed at the Professor. He glared at him and spat in his direction. "Push off!"  
He wheel right up to the bed where Loki and Ghost were bund together by rope and psychic chains.  
"Why did you kill me only niece?" he demanded of Ghost.  
Ghost merely buried her head in a pillow and cried harder.  
"Why!" Professor yelled and used his powers to lift her head.  
Ghost stopped crying suddenly and spat at the Professor. "Because I had to!"  
Professor threw her back onto the bed. "No you didn't."  
"Would you listen if I said I could explain?" she asked he turned his back. "No, I thought not, so why try!"  
"You kill my little niece before I could tell her of our bond!"  
"Then that is your own bloody fault Charles!" she screamed back at him. "You should have told her when you had the chance!"  
He wheeled to the door then turned back to them. "You'll never leave here." He said and left.  
Loki looked at Ghost. "So,"  
"So." She sighed. "I had to kill her, otherwise she would have suffered as I am-" Ghost gasped as there appeared a cloud of blue smoke. Kurt emerged from it looking around then room then down at Loki and Ghost.  
"Hello." He said without smiling.  
"Why are you here?" Ghost asked. "Come to torture us?"  
"No." Kurt replied. "I came to ask you why you killed her. No threats, no torture, I just want to know why."  
Ghost looked up at him. "Because if I didn't, the poison would have killed her slower and more painfully, as it is killing me."  
"What?" Kurt rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"The poison attacks the body organs then attacks the brain and the heart and kills in a torturing pain so slow and agonizing that. that." she sighed. "That the pain can't even be described by words, had I let her live the suffering would have been unbearable and she would have suffered as I am to suffer."  
"So," he concluded. "You killed her, put her blood into yours to save the poison- why?"  
"Because I work for the Scientific Institute of Gaea in far north Russia. I joined the Mutant Regime of Russia so I could get here to America then I bailed on the mission and I made a living out here with word that the poison would surface somewhere in upstate New York. So I waited and told my brother I would make a living out here for us, which I did. Then it happened, I got word that the poison was close to surfacing, so I set out to find my brother and get him out of the mess before anything started, but he was already in it. Then when I saw Crystal, I knew this was the real deal. I knew someone would have to make a sacrifice to get a sample of the poison. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting it to be Koda; she had a family she knew nothing about.  
"But it was her, and Crystal positioned it so we couldn't save her. So I put the poison in my body and I killed her, saving her from the pain, and we were suppose to get to a mini lab about an hours drive from here and get the poison out of my body. But Jean took us prisoner before we could get out, and here we are, I am dying and Loki is going to die of boredom."  
"Nice of you to think of my now sister."  
"I am sorry Loki, I couldn't help it. Seeing Koda die like that, fast and pointless, I knew I would die the same way. Even if we got out of there, Professor Xavier would have used his Cerebro and killed us on the way to the lab. You have to look at it like this Loki and admit he would have done that."  
Loki nodded. "Yes, he would have."  
"So are you saying," Kurt asked. "If you die without getting that blood to the lab, that Koda and yourself would have died in vain?"  
Ghost nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," he said untying them.  
"What are you doing?" Ghost asked.  
"You helped me long ago in Russia, now I help you, I get you out of here and to the lab."  
She sat up. "Are you serious?"  
His eyes were glowing. "Yes, if you have faith in me and if you trust me."  
"I do." She said with a smile. "Thank you Kurt."  
Loki stood up and frowned. "But you'll still die."  
"Yes, but for a reason."  
Kurt grabbed both of them and teleported to the garage. They climbed into Scott's blue car and took off.  
"How far is the lab?" Kurt asked.  
"Head toward the beach," Ghost said closing her eyes tight to suppress the pain. "It's an hours drive in that direction, when you see a giant water tower with the name HADES printed on it, turn left toward it, drive three miles that way and you'll come to a ravine. There is a secret door, they'll hear you coming and there will be some people out there waiting for you."  
"Is there anyway to save you?" Kurt looked over his shoulder quickly to see Ghost shaking her head.  
"No," she gulped. "I'm beyond redemption." She rested her head on the armrest and fell asleep.  
"Beyond redemption?" Kurt looked at Loki who shrugged.  
  
Professor Xavier knew Kurt had taken them, but if he used Cerebro to kill Ghost and Loki that might shock Kurt into crashing, and he did not want to anything to happen to Kurt. He sent Storm, Jean and Scott in the jet to retrieve them.  
  
"Dang," Loki rubbed his eye.  
"What?"  
"Drive faster Kurt, Professor is after us."  
Ghost sat up in the back. "What?"  
Loki looked back at her. "He's sent some X-Men to get us."  
"We can't go back there!" she said desperately. "We have to get this poison to the lab before it is too late."  
"What are they going to do with it?" Kurt asked. "What are they going to do with the poison?"  
"Break it down," Ghost said. "See what is in it, how it works, then they will make an antidote just in case someone else has the poison in their body as an attack. We only assume that Crystal was the only one with the poison, but what is to say that another ancient warrior didn't think of the same thing and try to attempt it as well?" She doubled over and breathed heavily. "I mean," she forced herself to say. "In this world there is never a real guarantee, only assumptions, theories, conjectures but nothing is really for sure."  
Kurt hit the accelerator and they sped down the deserted highway at a hundred and ten.  
They weren't far; Loki could see the water tower at the edge of the horizon. He looked back at Ghost who was sweating and clutching her gut.  
"We're almost there sister." He whispered.  
"Where are they?" she asked.  
"They are in the cloud above us," Loki frowned. "They are waiting for us to stop."  
"They don't want Kurt to get harmed or alarmed."  
"What?" Kurt asked at the sound of his name.  
"They know you are in here and they don't want to jeopardize your life." Loki said. "So as long as you're with us, we are safe."  
Kurt nodded looking at the water tower. "Maybe ten miles?"  
"Not even, five maybe." Loki said. "We are almost there." He wanted to be happy, but his sister was dying, and the X-Men wanted him dead as well. What on earth was there to be happy about?  
  
A few minutes later Kurt skidded the turn at seventy miles an hour and the jet revealed itself. Loki pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and opened it automatically a number was dialed.  
"Jonathan!" Loki shouted into the phone. "It's Loki, I've got Ghost and a friend here we are being tailed by a jet can you open the back hatch doors so we can speed in? What? No! No I'm not the one holding the poison. who is?" Loki snorted. "We are speeding toward the back hatch with a jet on our tail! Who the hell do you think has it?" he slammed the cell phone closed and looked out the window.  
"Problems?" Kurt asked.  
"No, you see that rock that juts out of the ground like a termite mound?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Speed straight into that."  
"Into it?"  
"Yeah, doors will open then you'll have about a quarter of a mile to slow down." Loki shrugged and looked back at Ghost who had blacked out. "Dang it, hurry Kurt."  
Kurt pushed the accelerator to the floor, sure enough door opened and they sped inside just as the jet began to fire. He applied the brakes and they skidded to a halt.  
Loki jumped out and pulled Ghost into his arms. Men in white lab coats came running toward them, some held hand guns pointed at Kurt.  
"Don't shoot him," Loki said. "He's a good guy."  
A gurney was brought out and they set Ghost on it.  
"What happened? Was she shot?" one man asked.  
"No," Loki shook his head. "She's dying."  
"What?"  
"The poison is here to you assholes!" Loki hissed. "Take her blood, it is in there."  
The doors closed with a thud, more explosions could be heard outside, but inside, everything was dead silent.  
"Koda was the one attacked, poisoned at the base of her neck, we couldn't save her, so Ghost took the blood and put it in her own body and killed Koda."  
"Why did she do that?"  
"Why would she have a blind girl suffer more then she has already?" Loki asked. "Take your poison, and kill Ghost before the pain gets any worse."  
"You kill her," a man said. "She's your sister."  
Loki looked down at his sister with a frown.  
"I love you brother." She smiled. "And I'd rather die at your hands then at the hands of some stupid scientist."  
The scientist shuffled about her body yet said nothing. She worked for them, but not of her free will, she was bound to them by her father's misdeeds. He had created debts she had to work out with her own life.  
They drew blood and left, Loki stood over her with one of her own daggers. She smiled at him then looked over at Kurt.  
"Hey," her once empty eyes full of love. "When you start to work for your priesthood, just remember that even if she doesn't accept the one hundred dollar bill, that it falls into the hands of a homeless man and helps him, and also, you super heroes," she winced in pain. "You fight long after everything seems hopeless."  
"So we'll fight for you Ghost," Kurt nodded. "We'll fight and we'll find a way-"  
She laughed weakly. "No thanks Kurt, it is my time to die."  
Loki was crying. "But I don't want you to."  
She shrugged. "I'll see you on the other side brother." She closed her eyes as the dagger plunged into her chest and severed her heart in two. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"So that's why she killed her?" Professor Xavier asked.  
Loki had his arms folded across his chest. "I guess this makes you one-" he stopped himself. "It makes you human too Professor, your anger over the death of your niece, Ghost killed her so she wouldn't suffer, and I killed my sister so she wouldn't suffer anymore. The scientist, they are not working against us, they are not working for anyone but themselves and humanity-all humanity. The antidote will take a few months to create, but when it does, it will be well worth it." he turned to leave.  
"Where are you going to go now?"  
"I don't know," he sighed but did not turn. "No one at your school will accept me for what Ghost and I did. They will not hear me out, they see that I have killed another mutant, and that is all they will see. They will fear me and though I care not if people fear me, I. I just don't want to remember any of this, but I have to, because she was my sister and Koda was your niece. And this life, it's so weird, for every one hundred good deeds, maybe only one, maybe even fewer, will be able to make a difference. But sometimes things just fit- we're in luck- the stars align-and we can be saved." 


End file.
